In comparison with vertical devices, lateral power semiconductor devices are suitable for small and medium currents since they do not need an edge termination region that consumes additional chip area. Currently, lateral power semiconductor devices are designed to maximize the rated total current for a given chip area. This may cause problems in regions where the electrical field is locally increased due to bending of the electrical field lines.
In view of the above, there is a need for improvement.